


Just Do It

by BG97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Horny Changbin, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seo Changbin-centric, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/pseuds/BG97
Summary: Changbin gets worked up after a work out, but he's too tired to jerk off... enter GyuThat's it... that's the summary.AKA Changbin fucks his plushie because it was arm day and he's sore.





	Just Do It

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first time writing smut (or anything for that matter) in a long time, but I've been wanting to get back into it and this is what I decided to write for some reason.
> 
> Inspired by the NSFW accounts that I follow on Twitter posting a lot about idols with their stuffed animals recently.
> 
> Comments always appreciated!

It was getting late and they’d already been at the gym for at least two hours. Changbin could feel his biceps trembling as he forced himself to finish one last set, knowing he was at his limit. 

It’d been his idea to head to the gym after a day of dance practice, the whole team working overtime in preparation for their comeback later this month. Chan had easily agreed, regardless, both feeling a little ambitious with adrenaline and endorphins pumping from practice. It wouldn’t have felt right to waste that energy by going back to laze around the dorms with the other members. Besides, their choreographies only ever offered a solid leg workout and neither man would voluntarily skip an opportunity to build their arms and shoulders up. The fans had been going crazy over their teasing workout videos and gym selfies. They can’t disappoint the fans, right?

But Changbin knew he was overexerting himself at this point, even if that restless, tingling sensation was still creeping just under his skin. He definitely wasn’t satisfied despite the pleasant ache across his body. Usually, there was nothing else like a solid trip to the gym to put an end to this antsy feeling he got every so often. Hell, a good session in the practice room, with or without the other members, could usually do the trick. Regardless, here he was, muscles strained and exhausted, but just as restless and jittery as they’d been all day.

“Hey, hyung, I think I have to call it quits…” The shorter man groaned as he slowly lowered the bar back into its starting position, sliding off the machine’s seat and stretching his sore arms over his head.

“Really?” Chan paused mid-rep to level him with his curious gaze. “I figured we were just getting started” his leader teased. 

Changbin scoffed, rolling his eyes at the other man. Chan was bluffing; it was evident in the bulging of his veins and slight tremble in his movements as he continued his set. 

“Want me to wait for you?” Changbin didn’t really want to sit around waiting for Chan to call it a night. His Australian friend took working out very seriously, having turned to exercise as a solution to the long, restless nights that tended to plague him. Changbin himself had found that exercise helped quiet his anxious mind and he genuinely had been feeling more confident in his body than ever before, so he totally understood why his leader would spend hours making his way through the weight room of their local gym. That being said, he was a bit grumpy and uncomfortable at the moment and hoped that the brisk walk back to the dorms, through the chilly evening air, might help his body calm down.

He was relieved when Chan shot him a smile and told him to head out first. Changbin wasted no time making his way to the locker room, downing the remaining contents of water bottle on the way.

Now he had to decide if he was going to shower here or wait until he got back to the dorm. Honestly, Changbin just didn’t want to put in the effort. In addition to the annoying buzz under his skin, his limbs felt shaky and vaguely useless. Having to stand still for any amount of time lacked any semblance of appeal, but he finally conceded and made his way to the showers, also aware of how gross the stickiness of drying sweat felt on his skin

He grabbed the essentials from his locker and stripped quickly, wanting to get it over with. He turned the water on, so it was only slightly warm, but still felt a bit cool against his overheated body, groaning at the surprisingly pleasant sensation. As he lazily dragged his hands over his body, spreading the soap, he was reminded of the subtle drum of arousal that tended to accompany a good workout. He was half hard under the spray and, typically, this was when he’d jerk himself off. Lord knows he doesn’t get enough alone time with their hectic schedules and crowded dorm, and he knew that the restlessness buzzing under his skin might be caused by his teenage horniness. However, the ache in his arms, barely allowing him to clean himself, protested acutely at the thought as he gazed almost longingly down at his dick. The traitor had begun to swell even more as Changbin’s thoughts became less than appropriate despite the man’s inability to remedy the situation. He felt a pout on his lips and allowed himself to be annoyed by the situation for a minute. He was definitely regretting pushing himself through those last few sets, now.

Cool air hit his sensitive skin as he shut the tap off, but his erection remained as insistent as before. Changbin leaned his head back against the tiled wall in frustration but knew his sore arms wouldn’t let him get himself to climax. Trying to touch himself now would just make things worse. His tired brain couldn’t come up with an alternative solution in that moment, forcing him to painfully tuck his hard cock into the waistband of his sweatpants after he toweled off and started pulling on a fresh change of clothes. It was insanely uncomfortable, but Changbin could only be relieved that his oversized hoodie came down well past his hips, concealing any outward evidence of his predicament. He still had to make the journey back to the dorms and the only thing more embarrassing than being too tired to jerk himself off was having to walk around in public with an erection.

He ducked out of the locker room, wincing a bit at the way his waistband slightly chafed his sensitive head with every movement. He shot a glance around, seeking out Chan’s blonde head, feeling some guilty relief that the other man was turned away from him. He should say goodbye to his friend, but decided to slip out unnoticed, focused on getting home so he could figure out a way to ease his discomfort as soon as possible.

The walk home was about as bad as he had begun to expect. To think he was actually looking forward to it maybe fifteen minutes earlier. Admittedly, the cool wind carding through his dark hair was a bit satisfying, but it was hard to enjoy anything when all he could think about was how tight his waistband was squeezing his erection. At least the pain of constant stimulation on his now aching cock was distracting him from the soreness of his legs from a full day of rigorous dance practice. 

As painful as the material felt against his dick, the much-needed pressure only aroused him more, coupled with the embarrassment of walking around with his erection hidden from the innocent civilians he passed on the street. Changbin felt like such a pervert; this was not a kink he knew he might have or wanted to spend any mental energy on. But he couldn’t ignore how his cock had begun to leak precum from where it was trapped between his waistband and abdomen, wetting the material of his sweatpants and making it that much more irritating as it scraped against his sensitive skin. Apparently, that was also a sensation that turned him on because it did nothing to flag his painful erection. God, he’s so fucked up.

Changbin was more wound up than ever by the time he finally arrived at the dorm, fumbling with his keys. He mumbled a greeting to Hyunjin, Jeongin, Seungmin, and Felix as he kicked his shoes off, but the maknae-line members were too distracted by whatever videogame they were playing to acknowledge their hyung’s presence as Changbin made a beeline for Chan and his shared room. Thank god.

The door clicked shut behind him and Changbin all but ripped the sweatpants off his body, staring exasperated down at his aching cock, feeling betrayed. What right did he have to be so fucking turned on by literally NOTHING?

He was so horny, but every other part of him that wasn’t his dick just desperately wanted to sleep at this point. They had practice again tomorrow, he needed to sleep so his muscles could repair themselves. Anyone could tell you that, but no. No, Changbin has to be a horny pervert who has absolutely no self-control to speak of. 

He groaned into the silence of the dark room, sliding into his bed in nothing but his hoodie and socks. His sensitive cock rubbed against the soft fabric inside his top as he adjusted his aching limbs, sinking into the mattress. Of course, he couldn’t get comfortable like this. Restless arousal buzzed under his skin despite the absolute exhaustion in his body.

He whined, hiking his hoodie up with one hand while the other slid to finally wrap around his leaking erection, biceps already twinging in protest at the simple movement. When Changbin threw his head back it was for two reasons: how intensely good it felt to finally slide his hand over his cock and how frustrated he was that his arm was too sore to do this properly. He didn’t mess around when he jerked himself off; he always set a brutal pace, chasing his orgasm as quickly as possible. The infuriatingly slow, gentle glide of his hand now, a compromise with his aching arm, wasn’t going to do shit for him but rile him up more.

In annoyance, he removed his hand and flipped his body over, pinning his hard cock against the soft jersey material of his sheets. Arching his back and tensing his marginally less sore thigh muscles, he began rutting into the solid mattress. This was better, but the angle was off, forcing his thighs to spread too wide to get the pressure he needed. Changbin got too uncomfortable quickly, the movements feeling too awkward to let him relax into the experience. He needed something else.

That was when his eyes landed on his precious Munchlax plushie, Gyu, propped up innocently against his pillow. The stuffed creature’s blank eyes seemed to bore into him judgmentally, but Changbin really didn’t hesitate before grabbing the soft plushie and shoving it under his hips. He had the decency to mutter a soft “sorry, Gyu” as he adjusted himself slightly to begin rutting against the velvet soft material.

Gyu wasn’t big, but his body allowed Changbin to raise his hips just enough to take some pressure off his thighs and lower back, instantly making the man more comfortable. Plus, the plushie was infinitely softer than his sheets and had the perfect amount of give compared to the relatively solid feeling of his firm mattress. 

Oh, this was a million times better. Changbin forgot completely about the aching in his thighs as he thrusted wildly against the toy underneath him, his breathing speeding up. He wasn’t doing a good job of keeping his grunts and whines quiet, but he really couldn’t care at this point. He’d been so worked up and frustrated and it was such a relief to finally see his climax within reach.

His cock dragged across Gyu’s soft stomach, the tip bumping into the Munchlax’s stuffed chin with each thrust. Changbin whined and paused to grind the head of his dick roughly into the plushie’s head, his breaths coming in uneven pants. He could already feel the familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach and he desperately resumed his rutting, chasing his orgasm.

It took only a few more moments before his hips stuttered and he was releasing with a choked whimper, grinding his cum into Gyu’s plush body as he rode out his orgasm.

Changbin reveled in his post-climax haze, mind fuzzy and body pleasantly warm before the regret started to sink in. He slowly shifted to look down at his beloved plushie, still pinned to the bed by his exhausted hips and softening cock. Fuck.

And he thought he was a pervert before. Changbin’s definitely going to hell for this one.

All he could do was carefully extract the dirty toy from underneath him and quietly promise to clean him in the morning. With that, Changbin rolled over, sliding the covers over his thoroughly exhausted and sated body.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [BenGene97](https://twitter.com/BenGene97)  
> CC: [BenGene](https://curiouscat.me/BenGene)


End file.
